And so, I realize you're my love
by Eliindah
Summary: Simple one shot sur le couple Giselle/Robert ; point de vue de Giselle.


One shot sur le couple Giselle/Robert de Il Était Une Fois (Enchanted en anglais).  
>• Première citation : de la chanson Skater Boy - Avril Lavigne<br>• Deuxième citation : du film Il Était Une Fois (Enchanted) - Kevin Lima  
>• Troisième citation : de la chanson Si Près (So Close) - Pascal Lafarge (Jon McLaughlin) pour le film Il Était Une Fois (Enchanted).<p>

N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews, ça me ferait très plaisir de connaître votre avis étant donné que je n'ai pas l'habitude de publier mes textes ! :)

* * *

><p><em>« He was a boy, she was a girl, can I make it anymore obvious ?<br>__He was a punk, she did ballet, what more I can say ?  
><em>_He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well. »_

Cet évènement était certainement l'un des moments les plus précieux de sa vie. Elle avait goûté à la vie de conte de fées, elle avait goûté à la vie réelle et maintenant, qu'en pensait-elle ? Edward, son prince charmant, était l'homme de sa vie, certes, mais ses sentiments avaient changés depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées. Elle-même ne savait plus par où commencer pour faire le point, éclaircir ses idées et en savoir un peu plus sur ses sentiments qu'elle sentait cachés en elle. Et ils se découvraient, petit à petit, depuis son arrivée dans ce monde qu'est la réalité. Jamais, elle n'aurait pensé vivre tant de choses qui la changeraient autant.

New York, c'est grand, peuplé, encore grand et encore peuplé. Ses immeubles ne se voyaient nulle part d'autre, mais elle ne le savait pas, et voyait alors que ces si hauts bâtiments pouvaient toucher le ciel. Ce ciel bleu, nuageux. Elle se doutait peut-être que des gens étaient présents dans ces gratte-ciels et alors, si c'était vraiment le cas, ceux qui étaient tout en haut pouvaient toucher les nuages. Même dans son monde, c'était impossible. Son monde. Il lui manquait. Tomber dans ce puits aux vœux quelques minutes avant son mariage avec son prince charmant, Edward, n'avait pas été la meilleure des idées possibles. La seule chose dont elle se souvient, c'est de cette chute vertigineuse, où l'endroit était à l'envers, le haut en bas et de cette arrivée étrange où toutes les paillettes de son monde disparaissaient dans l'obscurité. Elle s'était retrouvée perdue dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu, un lieu où les personnes qui passaient à côté d'elle l'observaient d'un œil étrange comme si elle n'était qu'une attraction pour le regard. Sa robe de mariée s'était abîmée, on lui avait volé son diadème, et après avoir pris le métro -même si elle n'en connaissait pas le nom- et rester sous une pluie diluvienne, elle avait enfin trouvé son futur château. Elle s'était dit qu'enfin, elle allait revoir son prince charmant et qu'enfin elle deviendrait sa princesse. En tout cas, ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était que ce château n'était qu'un panneau publicitaire en carton. Elle avait alors frappé à sa porte, appelé de tout son cœur son meilleur ami Pip l'écureuil et ses compagnons de la forêt pour qu'ils lui viennent en aide. Mais rien ni personne n'avait répondu. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée. Peut-être que finalement ce n'était pas ce château. Elle avait été surprise par une voix qui l'avait appelée et avait perdu son équilibre. Heureusement, l'homme qui l'avait interpellée l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.  
><em>« Et ça vous arrive souvent de tomber de n'importe où comme ça ?<br>__- Eh bien... Généralement, il y a quelqu'un pour me rattraper. »_

Et, maintenant qu'elle se trouvait là, à ce bal costumé, qu'elle avait retrouvé son prince Edward, qu'elle pouvait retourner dans son monde n'importe quand, bien des choses avaient changées. Elle ne voulait pas partir et le monde que la reine Narissa pensait si triste et si désolé ne paraissait pas comme elle le qualifiait. Si on oubliait tous les problèmes qu'elle avait causé, la réalité était jolie. Pas au point d'être rose comme lorsqu'elle était dans un conte de fées, mais assez pour être heureuse. Et cela lui suffisait. Ce sentiment était simple, agréable. C'était tout ce dont elle souhaitait. A présent qu'elle avait rencontré de nouvelles personnes, elle ne pouvait plus partir. Son cœur ne voulait pas quitter ces gens auxquels elle s'était accrochée. Nancy, Morgan, Robert. Ce dernier lui avait tout offert : un toit où dormir, des vêtements, de la nourriture, alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien. Elle se sentait redevable, se voulait reconnaissante pour tout. Sa gentillesse, ses sourires, et son cœur qui battait à chaque fois qu'il prononçait un mot. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de mal. Enfin, il était avec Nancy. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de les séparer. Et elle, elle était avec le prince Edward et devait l'épouser très prochainement. La vie, qu'elle soit réelle ou non, est étrange. Elle l'avait compris dès qu'elle avait retrouvé son futur époux et qu'elle s'était mise en tête qu'elle devait partir de ce monde. Finalement, elle n'avait pas réussi à se convaincre et elle commençait à voir que son prince charmant ne se doutait de rien. Lui, n'avait pas été recueilli par un homme charmant et aimant, par sa fille qui avait cru en elle depuis la première minute où elle avait raconté son histoire. Elle voulait vivre avec eux. Edward comprendrait, n'est-ce pas ? Le quitter n'était pas une épreuve aussi difficile que quitter Robert.

Elle s'en était rendue compte lors de cette danse au bal costumé. Si parfaite, si belle et si envoûtante. Elle qui venait d'un conte de fées avait oublié qu'elle se trouvait dans la réalité. Elle n'oublierait jamais ce moment. Maladroitement, il l'avait invitée et elle avait accepté car elle n'avait pas voulu se retrouver seule sur le côté. Autre chose l'avait poussée à dire oui à sa demande mais elle n'aurait su dire ce que c'était pour l'instant. Tout semblait préparé pour eux deux. C'était eux les meilleurs danseurs, eux qui attiraient les regards alors qu'ils tourbillonnaient sur la magnifique piste éclairée par des lustres. Les couples vedettes de la soirée s'écartaient pour les laisser passer et rien que leurs vas et viens étaient à couper le souffle. Ils se laissaient porter par la musique, elle qui laissait l'ambiance à l'amour et à la vérité. Cette musique resterait gravée dans leur mémoire. Les musiciens donnaient des ailes aux partitions et le chanteur donnait tellement d'émotion que c'en était touchant, au point de faire pleurer n'importe qui observant ce spectacle magique. La magie, c'était peut-être ça au final qui faisait flotter dans l'air les sentiments des deux amants qui dansaient. Elle, qui se tenait tellement bien dans ses bras, savait à présent qu'il était celui avec qui elle resterait pendant le restant de ses jours. Lui, qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir vivre un instant pareil, comprit alors que Nancy n'était pas la femme qui lui fallait et qu'il s'était trompé sur toute la ligne. Lorsque la lumière se centra sur eux deux et leur valse, rien n'aurait pu les arrêter de danser.  
><em>« Encore, serre-moi, jamais je n'aurais cru, l'amour, un jour, si près... »<em>


End file.
